Impossible
by Ka Radcliffe
Summary: Song fic DG com a música Anna Júlia, do grupo carioca Los Hermanos. Pós Hogwarts. leiam, por favor! e comentem!eu imploro!


Impossible  
  
Quem te ver passar assim por mim  
Não sabe o que é sofrer  
Ter que ver você assim, sempre tão linda  
Contemplar o sol do teu olhar  
Perder você no ar  
Na certeza de um amor  
Me achar um nada  
Pois sem ter teu carinho eu me sinto sozinho  
Eu me afogo em so...li....dão  
Ô ô Anna Julia...a...a...a...a  
Ô ô Anna Julia...a...a...a...a  
  
Ele fitou o céu: claro; um sol brilhante; nuvens extremamente brancas parecendo algodão fofinho. Mas não era nisso que pensava. Não era isso que o preocupava... Ela... Sempre ela vinha em seus pensamentos. Por que? Que droga! Já haviam terminado o namoro, não haviam? Não, não haviam: ele é quem terminara tudo. Ele! "Imbecil!", era o que dizia a si mesmo todas às vezes. "Idiota", "Seu nada!". Decidiu dar uma volta na praça da esquina. Já estava formado em Hogwarts, mas não trabalhava. Seus pais ainda o sustentava. Conseguiram escapar de Azkaban mesmo depois que seu Lord fora morto pela espada de Salazar Sonserina por Harry Potter... Draco Malfoy morava, ainda, na Mansão Malfoy. Logo á esquina da rua de nobres casas havia uma praça. Era meio trouxa, mas isso o relaxava. Mesmo com crianças de varias idades, mulheres e animais de estimação. Caminhava calmamente entre as imponentes mansões das mais variadas. A do numero 7 pertencera ao ex-ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge, que agora estava falido e preso em Azkaban, também. Sentou-se em um dos bancos impecavelmente limpos e brancos. Mais à frente, uma criancinha de aparentes sete anos brincava distraidamente com a miniatura de uma vassoura, que voava de um lado para o outro. Uma menininha de nove anos trocava olhares tímidos com um rapazinho de dez anos, mais à frente, no balanço - que balançava sem impulso -. Mas algo em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Não. Não podia ser. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? Na rua onde ele morava? Ele não havia desde seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, quando terminou com ela, e isso já fazia nove anos. Ele estava com vinte e seis anos e ela com vinte e cinco. Ela lia tranqüilamente um livro de capa dura vermelha, enquanto uma criança a sua frente brincava no chão. Draco pensou em aproximar-se dela, mas parou ao sentir uma leve brisa fazerem seus cabelos balançarem. Seus olhos chocolates brilhavam... provavelmente refletindo o sol que fazia aquela tarde Ele sentiu uma dor, uma dor no fundo de sua alma. Estava sem ela... Não! Isso não ia mais ficar assim. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, mas ainda estava distante. Estava do lado oposto da praça, e antes que alcançasse o meio da mesma, a mulher levantou-se, chamou a criança a sua frente e as duas saíram. Quando teria outra chance? Quando? Sentia-se novamente vazio... vazio como se sentia durante os cinco anos sem ela.  
  
Nunca acreditei na ilusão de ter você pra mim  
Me atormenta a previsão do nosso destino  
Eu passando o dia a te esperar, você sem me notar  
  
Lembrou-se, mais uma vez, dos tempos de escola. Quando começara a gostar dela, não acreditara, até então, que pudesse ser correspondido. Achava ridículo, patético, aquele sentimento. Achava burrice e que só os fracos o sentia. Mas estava enganado. Para sentir aquilo, aquela dor, aquela confusão, tinha que ser muito, mas muito forte... Quando finalmente começaram a namorar, não pensou em mais nada. Só o que importava era que ele a tinha, e ela o tinha. Como fora tolo... Em seu ultimo ano, Lucio quase matara Virginia, seu grande amor. Foi aí, á partir desse dia, decidira pensar no futuro. E isso o preocupava... Mas o tempo passara, e, desde o dia que a vira no parque, passou a ir todos os dias, com a esperança de encontra-la novamente. Nada... Nunca mais ela aparecera... "E quem era aquela criança com ela?" - ele se perguntava, lembrando de uma criança de cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pálida. "Seria seu filho? Sobrinho? Alguma coisa do tipo...". Mais de duas semanas fazendo "visitas mal-sucedidas" ao parque, para que finalmente ele a pudesse ver novamente. Ele, como todos os outros dias, estava sob uma grande e velha árvore que ficava aos fundos da praça, quando á viu chegar e sentar ao mesmo lugar de á semanas atrás, a mesma criança, hoje, brincava com um pequeno gatinho preto com redondas manchas brancas e marrons. Respirou fundo; suas pernas tremeram. Pensou em desistir, mas, quando teria outra chance como aquela? Não! Não seria tão cedo. Talvez, nunca mais a visse novamente, e, mesmo com as pernas tremendo, andou em sua direção. Ela não desgrudava os olhos do livro, mesmo ele estando menos de dez passos dela.  
  
Quando tudo tiver fim, você vai estar com um cara  
Um alguém sem carinho será sempre um espinho  
Dentro do meu co...ra...cão  
  
Com licença, eu poderia me sentar aqui... - ele disse educadamente, como á anos não falava. Claro. - Ela respondeu sem retirar os olhos do livro. Ele sentou, então, ao seu lado, e ficou um tempo sem pronunciar mais palavras. Ainda aproximando-se daquela mulher, teve duvidas que fosse Virginia, mas ao chegar ali, escutar aquela voz, sentir aquele cheiro, teve certeza: Era ela. Parece que vai chover, não? - ele comentou, olhando para o céu. Viu um pôr de sol fantástico: o céu era tomado por um laranja vivo, que lembrava muitos os cabelos da ruiva ao seu lado, mas em uma parte, uma nuvem cinzenta e carregada denunciava chuva para noite, então, comentou: - O pôr sol parecem seus cabelos... - ele começou, mas ela abaixou a cabeça e concluiu: E as nuvens de chuva, os seus olhos... Você sabia que era eu? - perguntou, lembrando-se da primeira conversa civilizada que tivera com a ruiva, nos tempos de escola:  
  
O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Não mandei você pastar? - disse uma Gina, de quinze anos de idade, sentada no parapeito de uma janela, em alguma sala localizada em qualquer torre da ala norte do castelo. Eles haviam acabado de brigar, Draco ofendera Rony e ela. A ruivinha, já mudada, retrucou, formando uma briga maior entre os dois, sendo ignorados por Rony. Eu dou a ultima palavra, Weasley! - ele respondeu, fechando a pesada porta atrás de si com um chute. Pois já deu. Agora me deixe em paz! - a luz avermelhada do final de tarde começava a tomar conta daquele ambiente, refletindo nos cabelos da jovem Weasley, fazendo com que seus cabelos parecessem fogo. Aquela era uma visão tão maravilhosa, que Draco decidiu ficar mais um pouco. Sabe, Weasley - ele disse, ignorando a ordem dela, e sentando-se na tampa da mesa do professor, que havia na sala. - você hoje me deixou admirado... Ela o olhou incrédulo. Admirado? Com o que? Eu pensava que você era o estilo "muda", mas hoje você me provou que a sonserina é uma boa alternativa pra você... Não Malfoy, Grifinória é minha única casa. A casa dos corajosos... Draco soltou uma risada e continuou: Virginia, não seja tola. Você respondeu com tal violência que machucaria qualquer um... - e percebendo o olhar que a menina lhe lançou, concluiu - Menos eu, é claro. Quem riu dessa vez foi ela: Malfoy, Rony e Harry te xingam o tempo todo... Mas você é diferente, Virginia. Você diz com veneno de cobra! Não com raiva de leão! Eu não sou da sonserina, que saco! - ela levantou-se, vendo que ele se aproximava dela - E pare de me chamar de Virginia! Por que, Virginia? Que saco! Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, e quando a sala estava completamente mergulhada pelo tom de cor do pôr do sol, Draco não pode evitar exclamar: O pôr do sol parecem seus cabelos... Ela o analisou e disse: E as nuvens de chuva, seus olhos... Ele sorriu, e naquele final de tarde estava nascendo uma grande amizade entre uma cobra e uma leoa... Mais do que uma amizade, um grande amor...  
  
Sabia... Fiquei com medo que você soubesse quem eu era... Eu sabia a mais de vinte dias. Você me viu aqui? Vi. Também fiquei com medo. E torno a lhe dizer: você era uma sonserina. Pensei que o dom dos grifinórios fosse a coragem, e o medo, da sonserina. Não Malfoy, ter medo não significa não ter coragem. Você é quem daria um belo de um grifinório: teve coragem. Mas tive medo... - eles já se encaravam, nesse ponto da conversa. - Quem tem medo, não pode ter coragem. Pense um pouco Malfoy... Medo, todos temos. Até os mais corajosos. Mas, somente aqueles que enfrentam seus medos é quem são corajosos... E você o foi... Mamãe... Estou com fome. - exclamou o garotinho que brincava com o gato, para Gina. Sim, querido, nós já vamos lanchar... Só dê mais dez minutinhos pra mamãe, está bem? - ela pediu, passando a mão pelo rosto do menino, carinhosamente. Está bem. - e o menino correu para mais longe, com o gato nos braços. Seu filho? - Draco perguntou, tristemente. Sim. Qual o nome dele? Michael.... Então, não é mais Srta. Weasley. - ele abaixou a cabeça. Não. Não sou. Ele tem quantos anos? Cinco anos. É um rapaz baixo para a idade que tem. Puxou o pai. - ela disse, sem medo de magoa-lo. Ele o fez com ela, por que se preocuparia com ele agora? Quem é o pai dele? - perguntou, temendo pela resposta. Harry. Potter. Sempre Potter. Você desperdiçou sua sorte, Malfoy. Você não entende? Eu fiz isso pra te proteger! Não seja ridículo. - ela respondeu, calmamente, e levantou - Se fosse pra me proteger do seu pai filho da p*** você não teria me procurado hoje. Me faz um favor, Malfoy? Não apareça mais na minha vida! Ela estava saindo, mas ele disse, sem se mover do banco, de cabeça baixa: Ele não te ama, Gina. Não como eu te amo. Ela não se mexeu por alguns segundos, de costa para ele, absorvendo o que ele dissera. Então, seguiu na direção de seu filho. Ele ficou ali, de cabeça baixa. Quanto tempo? Ninguém sabe dizer ao certo. Nem quando o laranja fugiu dos céus, dando lugar somente para o cinza da única nuvem, que agora se espalhara. O céu não era mais laranja e cinza. Era somente cinza. A vida não era mais Draco e Virginia. Era apenas Draco. A chuva começou a cair em gotas grossas, mas nem assim, ele saiu da praça. Nem quando um carro luxuoso passou, e o motorista do carro o parou e foi em sua direção, preocupado. O Sr. precisa de ajuda? - perguntou o motorista, receoso. Parecia estar ali contra vontade. Draco fitou o homem, sorriu debilmente e saiu em direção a sua casa, sem responder o homem. O homem voltou ao carro e disse a sua patroa: Desculpe, senhora, mas ele não quis ajuda. Tudo bem, Davis. Vamos para casa. - respondeu Virginia.  
  
Sei que você já não quer o meu amor  
Sei que você já não gosta de mim  
Eu sei que eu não sou quem você sempre sonhou  
Mas vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim  
Ô ô Anna Julia...a...a...a...a  
Ô ô Anna Julia...a...a...a...a  
Ô ô Anna Julia...a...a...a...a  
Ô ô Anna Julia...Julia, Julia...ou ou ou  
  
E somente para si, Virginia acrescentou: Eu sei, Draco Malfoy, que não te mereço mais. Sei o quanto você se odeia por me amar. Por amar. Por amar uma grifinória. Principalmente, por amar uma Weasley. Mas eu ainda vou te ter de volta... Eu vou!  
  
Fim.  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Agradeço a todos que leram essa song, e digo logo: AMO HARRY POTTER E LOS HERMANOS. Por esse motivo, resolvi juntar as duas coisas que adoro, e esse  
foi o resultado.  
Uma continuação? É provável. Vai depender de você, leitor. Se vocês me pedirem, é claro que farei. Tenho uma em mente, mas ela só vai pro papel se  
vocês quiserem. É isso aí. Mil beijos aos leitores.  
Agora os beijos especiais para: Papai (que é sempre que lê primeiro as  
minhas fics), Jéferson (meu melhor amigo e que nunca lê nada [risos]) e George e Gabriel. (Esses são meus sobrinhos, o ultimo não lê por que não  
pode [10 meses] e o outro lê com um pouquinho de esforço [sete anos]).  
Mas, o mais especial de todos, vai pra você, leitor, que perdeu seu  
tempinho para ler a minha fic. Obrigada do fundo do coração.  
É isso aí. Continuação, só se vocês quiserem. Vocês querem? 


End file.
